Healing Hearts
by Lord Dionysus
Summary: Henry thinks the only way to cure Regina's dark heart is to find her true love once more. He finds her someone who knows the pain of loss as well as loosing their own heart. At first they despise each other but When Henry's life is put in danger by two old foes, they must learn to work together to save him. Can the Evil Queen and a man as cold as tin become true love. Please review
1. Chapter 1

Henry sat in his usual spot at Granny's diner. He waited alone with a cup of hot chocolate before him. It was his once a week lunch with Regina. Emma allowed it out of love for Henry and understanding he still cared about his adoptive mother. However, the boy's birth mother still took precaution. Ruby and Granny were on watch as they served other guests. It paid to have a werewolf and a first class marksman at the ready. The bell of the front door jingled briskly as the mayor of Storybrook walked in. Regina Mills observed the room and when she spotted Henry she smiled brightly and walked over to his booth.

"Hello Sweetheart. Did I keep you waiting long?" Henry shook his head. The boy had something on his mind, something he wanted to ask Regina but was a little nervous.

"What's wrong Henry?" Regina knew something wasn't wrong but she knew Henry was concerned over something. Henry mulled over the words in his head, thinking of how to properly ask his question.

"Would you…um…ever consider…" Regina was trying to understand what her son was getting at.

"Consider what Henry?" She asked. Henry thought about his question some more and finally got the courage to finish:

"Would you ever consider…dating?" Regina was surprised at this question. There was an awkward silence as now the boy's mother was trying to think of a response.

"Honestly Henry…that part of my life is over." It was true. Regina never thought of anyone else but Daniel. Some nights she still cried over him.

"Why do you ask?" Henry didn't have the heart to tell his mom that one night he over heard Emma and Mary Margret talking over Tea about Regina. How they were hesitant to trust her after she tried to help Cora assassinate Rumplestilskin.

"Her heart is as black as coal, except for her love of Henry" Mary Margret had remarked after taking a sip of constant comment. Though her Grandson didn't know it Mary Margret was much concerned over her own heart.

"It's nothing, forget I ever brought it up." Henry sipped his coco. Even though Regina wanted to discuss the issue further, she didn't want to push the boy and changed the subject to school.

After a lunch of spicy tomato soup and bacon grilled cheese sandwiches, Henry and Regina parted company. He headed for the apartment, wondering if he made the right choice to ask his adoptive mother his question. Henry thought deeply about what his Grandmother had said. But then he remembered something Rumplestilskin had said as well. True love can break all curses. Well wasn't a broken heart a curse? Henry put two and two together and he knew that the reason Regina became the Evil Queen was because she lost her true love. Maybe if Henry found a kindred spirit for his mother, it would help her even faster to become a better person. Emma, David and Mary Margret were still at work when Henry arrived home. Neal was helping Leroy and the rest of the Dwarves with a mining project. As Henry sat at the Kitchen counter he flipped through the fairy tale book. When he turned a particular page it donned on him. He stared at the picture of the person who could help his mother. Emma would still be out for two hours, which gave Henry the perfect opportunity to see the answer to his prayers.

Henry walked through the woods till he heard the sound of chopping. He came to a clearing where he saw a man. The stranger was 5ft 10 with black hair and a black goatee. He was shirtless with a well-defined chest glistening with sweat and a thin lair of hair. He wore Jeans and work boots coated in a thick lair of mud. With gloved hands he swung an axe into a tree with great ease. Cautiously, Henry tiptoed over to the woodcutter. Before he could open his mouth to address him, the Woodcutter beat him to it.

"What do you want kid?" he asked gruffly.

"Hi I'm Henry …"

"The chosen one's kid. I know." He didn't turn to look at the hesitant boy.

"Your Nick Chopper…The Tin Man." After Nick took a swift third chop to the tree before him he finally turned around to face the boy.

"I haven't heard that title in many years" The tone was a matter of fact instead one of nostalgia. "So why is a little kid bringing up old times. If your mother is trying to recruit me for her little heroes group tell her to forget it. I've done the whole team thing before. It's a waste of time." Henry was surprised on how cynical the man was, but he knew he had to push. Nick had gone back to work his Axe whistling through the air. Henry knew he couldn't bluntly ask "Would you date my mom Mr. Chopper I'm sure you would be great for each other?" If Nick knew Emma was his mother then it stood to reason he knew about Regina to. He needed the element of surprise. However, it didn't dawn on Henry that Nick would probably not see another wicked witch again. But the boy knew his mother was trying and maybe that would help Nick and he would see the goodness in Regina. The Axe was the key and though it was wrong, Henry knew he had to lie.

"No it's not about my mom. I just wanted to tell you I know where your axe is. The one you had in OZ!" Henry said it with such speedy nervousness he wondered if the woodsman heard him. Nick pausing in mid swing confirmed he did. He turned to look at the ten-year-old boy once more.

"You know where it is kid? Where?" Henry thought quickly.

"In… Mr. Gold's shop" Nick's face darkened.

"Typical it would be in some magic users possession." Henry was curios as to why Nick spoke with such disgust.

"You hate magic?" Henry asked.

"Kid you read my story. Of course I hate magic. It has caused nothing but trouble."

**OZ: Many years ago **

The sounds of war fair echoed through the forest that made up the border between Munchkin land and Gillikin country. Nick Chopper observed the battle from the resistance side. A short man with a bloody bandage on one eye and a musket in one hand came over to him.

"Commander, the Wicked Witch of the East's forces are relentless. We have to fight another day!" he cried.

"She has already taken over Munchkin land Boq, I'm not letting that demon take over Gillikin as well. Where is Locasta and that damn barrier spell?" Boq was hesitant to answer his commanding officer.

"Nick we have to retreat. We are loosing to many men, don't let your personal anger cloud your judgment." Nick turned and glared at the munchkin man before him.

"She has Nimmie hostage Boq. I am not leaving her in the witches clutches!"

`"I understand that my friend but…"

"LOOK OUT!" Nick grabbed Boq and shoved him away as he jumped backwards himself. A cannon ball had landed in the middle of them and the force knocked the wind out of both men instead of killing them as it was intended. Nick shakily got up. A gash had bloomed on his temple. Boq was motionless across from him. The resistance commander crawled over to his friend.

"Boq, Boq can you hear me?" Nick patted his best friends cheek. The Munchkin man groaned which made Nick happy. He ordered two men near my to take the hurt comrade so he could get back to battle. Nick could see the Wicked Witch in the distance. She was tall, dressed in a black and gold gown and a hooded black and gold cloak. Her face was hidden. Nick knew the evil woman was enjoying the carnage before her as much as Nick hated it. It was then he noticed her silver shoes poking out from under her clothes. They were the source of her power. The woodsman gripped his axe tightly, as he could make out the smile on her wretched face. With animal verocity he ran toward the Wicked Witch through the battle. One by one he cut down the witch's men, slashing swiftly with the silver blade of his weapon. The Wicked Witch just stood like a statue as if she already knew he was going to come. Nick pulled out a hatchet from his belt and when he got a clean shot threw the miniature axe at the witch. She arose a gloved hand and just as the blade was going to connect to her head the hatchet dissolved into smoke. The Woodsman expected this. He jumped into the air with his ax over his head, letting out a piercing war cry and as he swung it down on his attended target, the Witch clicked her heels and a cocoon of mystical energy enveloped her. When the Axe connected Nick was thrown back violently and landed on his back. The witch let out a shrill cackle.

"I expected more from the leader of the resistance," she giggled. Nick pushed himself up back on his feet his weapon at the ready.

"Unlike you I don't need a coward's tool like dark magic" The witch laughed at Nick's words

"I do enjoy a heroes arrogance. With out magic this world wouldn't survive."

"It doesn't need your kind!" Nick shot back.

"Enough talk Woodsman. Time to die!" Nick let out another battle cry and charged at his nemesis.

**Storybrook: present**

"I'm sorry to hear that" Henry responded. "But I can get it for you. Mr. Gold is my grandpa after all and he is getting better." Nick looked at Henry for a long moment as he pulled his workers gloves off. He spat in the dirt and responded

"Ok kid. When can I get it?" Henry beamed

"Tomorrow five o'clock at Grannies." Nick nodded his ok and Henry ran excitedly back home.

The next day Henry called Regina and told her he wanted to have dinner with her and that Emma gave it the ok. He told her five o'clock at Grannies. Regina didn't question this, as she wanted to see her son more. Henry sat at a table in the alcove by the window. Nick had come in first. He sat down at the booth Henry instructed him to sit at. Ruby took the woodsman's coffee order and thanked him for the firewood he gave to the boarding house. Nick smiled softly but there was a note of inpatients present in his blue eyes. He went to the bathroom. Regina came in soon after and sat at the booth she and Henry usually sat at. Nick came back and sat at the booth not noticing the woman across from him. Regina was looking at a menu. Thinking it was Henry who just sat down the mayor of Storybrook lowered her menu. Both adults were startled and said in unison "What the hell!" which drew the attention briefly of other patrons. Henry knew this was his cue and walked over to his mom and Nick.

"Hi guys glad you could make it."

"Kid, why is the Evil Queen sitting across from me?" the Woodsman asked, his eyes not leaving Regina's.

"The kid and the Evil Queen both have names" Regina responded curtly.

"Trust me Queeny, the curse is broken, the whole Madame mayor thing is out the window."

Granny sensed something was wrong and gave Ruby a look as she dialed the sheriff's office. Henry sensed both parties were off to a bad start.

"Henry can you please explain?" his mother asked, not taking her eyes of Nick as well.

"Ok…I'm sorry I lied but I thought … you two may be kindred spirits and like to get to know each other." It dawned on Regina.

"Is this about what you asked me yesterday?" Henry blushed with embarrassment.

"How about you explain to me, why you would think I would want anything to do with a Wicked Witch." Regina's face darkened.

"Mined repeating that? What did you call me?"

"You heard me Mill's." Nick hissed. Henry kept making glances to both his mother and the Woodsman. His plan was crumbling before him.

"If you know my identity, then you know my reputation I would think you would be more cautious" Regina leaned forward a bit.

"I've dealt with a few Witches in my day Regina. I wouldn't press your luck."

"Care to test me" Regina said. Her eyes glowed briefly a malevolent purple. Nick edged his finger towards the knife adjacent to him.

"Go ahead Mills. Give me a reason. I dare you" Nick spoke in a deadly whisper leaning in as well. Granny had grabbed her cross bow and was ready to pull it out from under the counter. Ruby was ready to spring into action as well. The rest of the people in the diner were to scared to move. Suddenly Emma, David and Mary Margret walked in. Emma immediately walked over to Henry and pulled him away from the scene and into the embrace of his grandparents.

"Something going on here?" She asked.

"Nothing that concerns you miss Swan" Regina answered.

"When it comes to Henry in the middle of a fight it is my business" Emma spoke angrily.

"Relax chosen one me and the Evil Queen were just talking" Nick spoke next.

"From the looks of the knife in your hand Chopper I would say it was more then a talk" David said as he walked over to the scene.

"I don't think she needs her daddies help Charming" The Woodsman scoffed. Emma looked at both men confused.

"You two know each other?"

"Nick here helped out when the curse was first lifted" David explained. "He's the Tin Man." Emma's eyes widened

"Seriously?

"Ironically yes" Nick responded. He had dropped the knife and both he and Regina eased back but were still at the ready. "Henry thought it would be fun to play Patty Stanger and thought we would make a good match. Guess he didn't read my story carefully enough when it came to Wicked Witches."

"You call me that one more time and I'll show you wicked!"

"Easy Regina. Nick don't add to it" David said.

"Besides, you've had good witches in your life. What about Glinda?" Immediately Nick sharply turned his head to look at Emma

"Don't ever bring up that fascist lunatic's name up in my presents again."

"Ok Nick just calm down" As David said this Regina was about to get up to leave.

"Not yet Regina, not until you tell us what happened" After Emma said this Regina disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well I showed my authority" Emma muttered to David sarcastically.

"Another reason I hate magic. Always with the stupid theatrics." Both David and Emma looked at Nick who didn't understand why they were glaring at them.

"What?"

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

A man in a black rain slicker observed the controversy at Grannies through the window with out being seen. He chuckled and decided to get back to his destination. "Soon" he thought sinisterly. The library was quiet with no people in the area. Belle had closed up early to have Dinner with Mr. Gold and his son. The man in the rain slicker jimmied the lock and slipped inside to be welcomed to the darkness of the main room of the library. He found the elevator door almost instantly and remembered what he was told. A few moments later He went down it and found himself in a dark cavern. He immediately sensed he wasn't alone.

"Oh Maleficent…Come out come out were ever you are!" at first nothing and then he heard it. A Banshee like whale. A smoke like figure appeared before him. Its shape became more defined. It was a wraith like Maleficent, feral and vicious. She let out another fierce cry for she was about to attack the unflinching stranger. Before she could descend on him, he pulled out a long length of chains. It began to glow bright red as if it was flesh burning hot. Like a serpent and with a mind of it's own the lengthy chain slithered with lightning fast speed and wrapped it's self all around the phantom form of Maleficent. She shrieked in pain. It did not bind her but rapped around her torso and arms like it was something to be worn. They cooled down and Maleficent became docile. The man got closer.

"Those chains keep you under my power my dear, I am your master…" The man pulled back the hood of the slicker "…King George"

Emma, David, Marry Margret and Henry returned home.

"Henry what was that all about?" Emma asked concerned. Henry sighed and explained himself

"I overheard you and Mary Margret talking the other night and I thought it would help my mom if she met someone who knew what she was going through."

"Theirs a difference champ. Nick never did bad things besides he hates magic and witches," David explained. Henry disappointedly nodded and went to bed.

"I feel guilty" Merry Margret frowned."

"Don't, everything will be forgotten tomorrow" Emma assured.

**Oz: Many years ago**

The Wicked Witch of the East disappeared in a puff of smoke as Nick's blade almost connected with her neck. She reappeared in back of him a foot away. She was leering like a Hyena.

"I expected more from you Chopper. But even with the Witch of the North at your side you can never defeat…" Before she could finish her taunting Nick had decked the Wicked Witch swiftly. Her head whipped back and her hood fell off. She landed on her back. Her skin was grey and she had intricate gold marks around her eyes. Her lips were painted gold and she had two rose of needle like teeth.

"You talk to much" Nick spat out. He swung the axe down on his enemy but once again the witch used magic and threw the woodsman telekinetically. The witch got up, blood seeping from the corner of her mouth. She arose her hand and as she was about to cast a spell, she grasped her chest. A look of exhaustion came upon her.

"We aren't done here Chopper!" She winced. The Witch clicked her heels and then in a flash of magical energy she and her men disappeared. The resistance cheered, but knew that the war was far from over. Nick surveyed the area. He would have the Witches head and he would get his love back.

**Storybrook: Present day**

Emma's cell phone rang. She answered it and her face went pale.

"What's wrong?" David asked, not liking his daughter's look.

"It's King George…He's escaped." David and Mary Margret stared at each other with horrified faces.

"Let's get down to the hospital, Mary Margret could you stay here with Henry?"

"Of course Emma. Just be careful, both of you." David kissed his wife goodbye and he and his daughter set off toward the hospital.

When thy got to the maximum security warred Leroy, Mother Superior, Granny, Ruby and Archie was present.

"What happened?" David asked.

"George got out a couple of hours ago and knocked out a nurse" Leroy answered grimly.

"It seems he found away to break Mother Superiors entrapment spell on his cell" Archie added.

"It would take very powerful dark magic to break it I have been perfecting it since we all lived in the Enchanted Forest" explained Mother Superior worriedly. Ruby turned to her to speak

" How powerful?"

"Cora, Rumplestilskin, Regina and at least one other descent practitioner powerful." This unnerved everyone. "This magic also bars me from tracking him."

"Who could be helping King George?" They all thought.

"Ok let's start first thing tomorrow morning. Mother Superior will prepare another entrapment spell while me and Emma set up a town meeting, telling everyone we have a fugitive in Storybrook and to be on high alert. The rest of you make phone calls but all of you make sure to be on your guard." Everyone nodded with approval at David's instructions. Emma spoke next

"I'll call Neal. He can get Gold to help us out." Though Mother Superior didn't like the idea of dealing with her dark equivalent, she knew it was for the best. They all left the hospital wondering what King George was scheming.

Back at the apartment Henry couldn't sleep. Mary Margret gave him some warm milk to relax him. She sat at his bedside.

"Listen Henry, I'm sorry for what I said about Regina" she apologized.

"It's ok I understand. I feel bad about what I did. Though."

"Honey what you did was very sweet, but Nick and your mom are just two different people. Their baggage may seem similar but they have a lot of differences in other ways" Henry seemed to cheer up a little.

"Your right. There are other ways for her to get better." With that Henry went to sleep after giving his grandmother a hug.

The next day many people were on edge. A town meeting was scheduled at 2:00. Regina was called by Emma who assured her all the kids would be at school and protected. The less Henry and his classmates knew the better. Regina went to the library to pick up a book, much to Bell's chagrin. Regina looked through the shelves till she found what she was looking for. She turned and bumped into someone

"Sorry I…." Regina stopped when she realized it was none other then Nick Chopper.

"Oh it's you. I didn't realize you back woodsy folks read" The Woodsman chuckled at her insult.

"Not all of us had the joys of palace life your majesty" he scoffed back.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Are you asking me about being trapped in this town you created or in the library?" Regina just scowled. "To answer your question, killing some time before the town meeting and you? Misplaced a spell book?"

"You have a very high opinion of someone you don't even know" Regina spat.

"I know your kind. Selfish power hungry and willing to kill or curse anyone who gets in their way."

"I'm not the Wicked Witch of the East. I didn't turn you into tin." They were only a few inches from each other.

" You of all people should know the saying don't believe everything you read" Nick responded.

"Is they're a problem here," Belle asked meekly. She was intimidated by both of them.

"Nothing, I was just leaving." Nick left and for some reason Regina was compelled to go after him. She followed the Woodsman outside.

"Listen, about last night, please don't be mad at Henry." Nick turned around.

"I'm not. He's a good kid. Seems you did something right." Regina decided to take that as a compliment.

**OZ: Many years ago**

The resistance were at base camp hidden my magic. Nick was going over plans for another attack till a nurse came up to him.

"Sir, Boq is in stable condition but hill need to rest for a couple of weeks."

"Excellent, thank you." Just then a puff of white smoke appeared and when it dissipated stood Locasta, The Good Witch of the North. She was tall and beautiful with raven black hair that ended at the waste. She was in a gown of pearl white and a pointed hat.

"Where were you?" Nick asked curtly.

"I'm sorry I was caught else where in battle." Nick eased.

"It's fine. The Wicked Witches' castle is at the center of Munchkin land. It shouldn't be hard to make an assault." Locasta shook her head at this.

"That isn't smart Nick. She has an army to protect her, besides her witchcraft not top mention the silver slippers as extra fire power."

"I felt that power today when we fought, but something's telling me they weaken her." Locasta nodded at Nick's words

"The slippers draw on the life energy of the wearer. If she isn't careful they can kill her."

"We can't wait for that. We need to do something about her now."

"I understand your impatiens Nick and I know she has your fiancé, but are forces are dwindling and we need to reserve them."

"What about asking that new Wizard in the Emerald city?" chimed one of Nick's lieutenants.

** "**No one has ever seen him, besides he obviously isn't so great and powerful if he is not going to help his people" Nick responded.

"There's also the prophecy." Locasta's words made the Woodsman roll his eyes.

"A maiden from another world will come down to OZ from the eye of a storm and smite the wicked of OZ. Every child in the land knows the story and that's it it's just a story, like a land with out magic. We don't need wizards or maidens we need action." Nick was frustrated. He stormed off leaving Locasta sorry for him.

The Wicked Witch of the East's castle loomed overhead. Patrols of guards walked around the outer walls. Nick knocked out one of the guards and took his uniform. He walked down the many corridors of the castle till he found The Wicked Witches magic room. It was circular with hundred of stone shelves covered with bottles and jars. A cauldron was at its center.

"Nick?" A scared voice called out. Nick with great happiness saw his fiancé Nimmie Amee chained against the wall. He used his axe to break the chains.

"I've missed you so much my love. Did she hurt you?" Nick kissed her.

"Only by keeping me away from you. She's crazy" Nimmie said exhausted.

"Where is she?"

"Away somewhere I don't know"

"C'mon let's get out of here" With that, Nick took Nimmie by the hand and was about to lead her out of the room until he felt a shooting pain in his back. He let out a cry and collapsed onto the ground. Nick looked up at his fiancé's who held his glowing red heart in her hand. Yellow smoke enveloped her and when it was gone, The Wicked Witch of the East was in her place.

"That was to easy" she sneered.

"Where ….is…." Nick had little strength to finish.

"See for yourself." The witch pointed to the far wall. Laying their much to Nick's horror was Nimmie's lifeless body.

**To be continued**


End file.
